Last Thoughts
by StarWarsGeekie
Summary: The thoughts of a few jedi during Order 66. This is my very first fic, so please, be nice.


_Note to Readers: _This is my first fic so please no trashing! Oh, and I do not own Star Wars!

Shaak Ti walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. She had just returned from one of her missions and was exhausted. She was, though, expecting to hear from Ki-Adi Mundi sooner in the evening. Until, suddenly, she couldn't feel his force signature anymore. Worried, she started running towards the Jedi council room, until she was stopped by clones.

"There's another one!" one of them yelled.

"Stand down!" She yelled as she ignited her saber and starting blocking the shots, "Stand down!"

It was no use, it was either let them shoot her or kill them. She obviously chose kill, as she put her saber through their chests. When she done, she looked down at the bodies, wondering what would have made them do that. She then continued running, worried that the same thing had happened to Ki-Adi and that they'd killed him.

But as she ran, a group of clones emerged in front of her. She got saber out again and blocked the shots. When, suddenly, more clones came from behind, also shooting at her. She tried blocking all of them, but fell to the ground when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Then started it spread throughout her body, then there was sudden darkness.

Ki-Adi Mundi stood in battle, clones stood behind him getting their weapons ready. He panted, then lifted himself up again and started running back into the battle. But he then realized the clones stood still without moving.

"Come!" He yelled, but then they started lifting their guns and started shooting and he quickly lifted up his saber blocking the shots. His head spun as they tried killing him, what was happening, why were they doing this? Then, suddenly, he missed one of the shots to the leg. This, therefore, causing him to fall and gave the clones a chance to kill him. A chance that they took.

He felt unbearable pain in his chest, arms, and legs. Then he felt more in his forehead, and suddenly, he fell into darkness.

Luminara Unduli walked outside the temple, her padawan; Barris Offee was by her side. They were both excited, since Barris would become a knight soon. But as they walked, Luminara stopped. She stopped being able to feel force signatures of Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. Then feeling this, she feel to her knees.

"Master!" Barris exclaimed, "Master, what's wrong?"

"So many jedi," Luminara grasped for air, "So many dying."

"What do you mean by that, master?"

Barris lifted her master of the ground and they continued walking until they found a bench, where she put her master.

"I'm losing their force signature," Luminara said.

Barris know knew what her master meant, and let her head fall, "No"

They tried comforting each other, when a group of seven clones came. Luminara looked up at them as they walked in front of the bench.

Luminara got up, "What's your business here, troopers?"

They didn't reply, they just lifted their guns. It happened so quickly, Luminara didn't have time to get her saber. She then fell to the ground, dead.

"Master!" she screamed, then looked up the clones while getting her saber out. She blocked the shots and killed all the clones. Then fell to the ground, next to her master.

_Why would they do this? Why would they go ahead and kill us?_

She continued thinking while more clones started coming. She didn't care though; she just sat there as they shot her. Her head fell, and blackness filled her eyes.

Ahsoka Tano had just returned from the planet Shili. She had just gone on her first solo mission as a knight. She was running around the temple, looking for her former master, Anakin Skywalker. She ran and ran, but couldn't find him or anybody. But as she ran, she came across the body of Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti!" Ahsoka cried and ran up to the body. It no longer had life in it. Ahsoka fell to her knees. She wanted to burst into tears, but couldn't. She got up and then decided to look for others. Suddenly, as she ran into the Jedi library, she found her former master.

"Master!" She cried, "Master Ti is dead!"  
He had a large hooded cloak on with the hood up and held his saber in his hands. He looked at her angrily.

Ahsoka looked at him, and realized there was something different about him. She looked at his eyes and realized they weren't the normal color of blue, but they were...yellow. Then, suddenly, Ahsoka realized what was happening. She looked at the floor behind him to see a dead youngling.

She gasped, "Master, you...you..."

But before she could even finish, he swung his saber at her. She quickly got hers out and blocked the strike, "Master, h-how could you?" She tried to keep her voice steady and calm, "H-h-how could you k-kill young-younglings?"

He voice was sounded hoarse and dry, "All of you, all of you jedi, betrayed me!"

He swung his saber even harder, causing Ahsoka to fall to the ground. Suddenly, she lost the force signature of Luminara Unduli and Barris Offee.

_Barris...no_

Anakin put his saber against Ahsoka's neck, "All of you betrayed me! You didn't believe in me! You were holding me back! Now I can reach my full potential! Now I can save Padmè!"

"Padmè? Why would you...," Ahsoka gasped, "You're...married to that senator?"

She was shocked, she had no idea and didn't think many others had either, "Save her from what?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't slice her head off.

"Death," He said.

_Duh_ Ahsoka thought, she should have thought about that.

"How is she gonna die?" Ahsoka asked, trying to spare time so he wouldn't kill her as fast.

He ignored the question and slowly moved the saber closer to Ahsoka's neck

_So this is how it all ends_, Ahsoka thought.

"Good-bye, Snips," He then sliced her throat, therefore killing her.

Anakin walked away, not caring about the death of his former padawan. He was just happy the Republic had been destroyed.


End file.
